


Paperhat month

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blood, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How They Met, Hurt/Comfort, PaperHat Month, Psychological Drama, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, but there is one chapter with all 3, but they trying, kids dont do any of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: What should I say? Collection of prompts from paperhat-week-month. It's a few oneshots, telling a storry about how Black Hat and Flug met and were dealing with each other, occasionaly building a weird relationship between the boss and employee. And, with time, maybe someone else?





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> You can find prompt list here: https://paperhat-week-month.tumblr.com/post/165843184861/paperhat-week-month-paperhat-week-month  
> I had much fun with writting them! This are oneshots, but they're stick to one storry. It's full of mine headcanons, can be really depressing (at least I think so), but fluff is here too. And light smut. So, have a nice time reading it!

 It was dark and there was this characteristic scent of human blood, Black Hat couldn’t mistake it with anything else. He could also hear sobs, echoing trough the corridor. His second favorite kind of sobs, sobs of someone, who lost his loved ones. Demon closed his multiple eyes so he could with pleasure listen to this sound, but something disrupted him. Police was approaching pretty fast, it’s annoying horns so loud it was deafening him, even if they was still far away. Hero, who had been here earlier, had to call them to clean the mess. Really heroic, if you ask Black Hat.

 Cleaning the mess meant also taking those, who remained alive, to wherever they should end as for justice. After all they were dangerous - villains, people who was mindlessly attacking poor, helpless civilians. A cruelly malicious people who was involved in crimes. As for justice.

 Black Hat stopped dozing off, he was supposed to execute half of his contract right now, and it required taking this sobbing mess, dangerous villain, from here immediately. At least before the justice arrive. So he looked down from the ceiling, where he decided would be the best observation point, at shambles on the floor. The blood was everywhere. Black Hat still was a little amazed at how much blood could one, human body produce. And there was two cold bodies and one quickly losing it’s blood.

 In the middle of this was sitting young boy. He was covered in the blood, but he seemed not paying attention to this. His black hairs were sticking out on every way, he had hunched nose, thin lips and weak body, but Black Hat was sure it wasn’t only weak thing in this case. Boy was holding tight one of the bodies, this one, which less than half hour before made a contract with demon. He was trembling, crying his eyes out and repeating apologizes, like it was his fault. Black Hat didn’t care about whose fault it was, only thing he cared right now was this boy himself. He wouldn’t make this contract if it didn’t give him any advantage. But now he could finally lay his claws on boy’s mind.

 Demon get down, black, thick smoke barely visible for human eyes, and flew in body in boy’s arms. He claimed what was his now. Few seconds took him to make himself comfortable in his new vessel and then he vanished in cloud of black smoke, this time well visible for anyone. He stood up behind truly shocked human and placed a hand on his shoulder. Boy shuddered hardly and turned around, his clothes drenching in blood even more. He looked at Black Hat with wide, unbelieving eyes, tears still flooding from them, and grabbed his arm.

 “You, you....” he whispered. Demon huffed and touched boy’s forehead.

 “I don’t have time to explaining everything right now” he growled and in next second boy passed away.

 Black Hat, with scowl, picked up young human and started to walk to the exit. He could hear police few streets from here now and he wasn’t in mood to play with them.


	2. Praise

 For a demon it wasn’t really hard to start a business. Why someone, who doomed world not just one time, should have problem with something so simple? He found good place for his base, renamed it and let civilians live there, because why not? They knew it was risky and he could say that, under so much disgust and pity he felt toward them, he respected them even so little.

 He would never show it or say it though. He didn’t even knew it.

 Black Hat managed to make, with his own powers, a building. It was big, perfectly black, looming over every other building in the village. It was an imperator between it’s minions and demon really liked it.

 But building something so magnificent required much power. Even if Black Hat was invincible, perfect creature, his powers wasn’t infinite. He needed some time to recover. And, surprisingly, he was thankful, that this time he wasn’t alone. He was alone trough his whole life but now, when he had this young, human boy, spending few months on recovery alone seemed too boring and… lonely

  _It’s because I’m tired and he is serving me_ – he thought.

 It wasn’t true.

 “Y-you are amazing” Flug said shakily.

 Black Hat didn’t move, looking into fireplace. He wasn’t cold, but he liked fire, it was the most powerful element existing in this world. Demon didn’t turned back to face doctor, his eyes focused on fireplace. He could see Flug anyway. Scientist was standing awkwardly in the doorframe, almost in another room, crimping his shirt. But Flug’s eyes where buried in demon’s back, wide and analyzing. Human still didn’t understand Black Hat at all and demon was amused by how it was eating him.

 “You think so?”

 “Of course, you, you made this house in less than day from nothing, a-at least nothing visible. If you can modify atoms, or…”

 “Shut up.” Doctor’s mouth fell shut in one second. “I’m aware of what you want to accomplish here. Cajolery won’t buy you any favor.”

 Flug was silent for few seconds.

 “Sir, you do-don’t understand. It’s not that. I really, I, I think you are awesome.”

 There was silent again, but this time broken by raspy chuckle. Black Hat slowly stood up and went in Flug’s way. Doctor shuddered, but didn’t move away when demon patted his head.

 “Yes, of course you think that. And you don’t want to do any experiment on me right now?” Flug’s face went blank, making Black Hat chuckle again. “I thought so. Now, go fetch something to drink for me.”

 Flug gave a nod and vanished from the room. Black Hat looked toward his comfortable chair, thinking about going back there or laying himself on the couch.

 He knew that Flug was now quickly heading to kitchen, trying to hide his blush, even if he thought he was totally alone. Maybe he really was honest? But he was human, and Black Hat didn’t understand how human could look forward a monster? But then, Flug wasn’t a normal human, right?

 Demon flopped back on his chair and sighed. He snapped his fingers and few of the new blueprints appeared on his lap. He didn’t saw them before, Flug was really fast in doing them, preparing they company for big open, and coming out with ever new and painful ways to kill heroes.

 He hated heroes so much.

 Black Hat eyed sketch of big, blue monster and smiled widely.

 “Nice, doctor.”


	3. Under the moon

 Black Hat was pretty sure nobody in Hatsville would dare to inform justice about where Flug was. After all boy vanished and it looked like heroes wanted to have him. Maybe that was keynote when they murdered his coworkers?

 Black hat was convinced, people from this shithole will know about his wrath if some hero, or police, show up in his organization out of nowhere, telling they found him thanks to brave citizens. But as usual people couldn’t do as he wished.

 “The-they will, they will take me a-away.” Flug’s body was trembling, and it was trembling literally whole. It was like looking at jelly and for some reason Black Hat didn’t like it. They where in Black Hat’s office, looking through the window on the dark street. There was few police cars, those big ones, and two heroes, buff guys in tights. They were visible just because car lights, it was night.

 “No” he said simply, sure message was clear. Apparently it wasn’t.

 “You, you’re still weakened, I, I don’t, I can’t…”

 “Go to your room.” Sure, demon still was weakened but he never was SO weak he couldn’t handle few humans, heroes or not.

 “N-no, I have to run, I need to, we need to run!”

 “Flug…” Black Hat didn’t finish. Flug grabbed his cape, frightened look on his face.

 “Slys, they will kill you!”

 Two of them froze. Flug slowly released his boss with wide eyes, realizing how he just called him.

 “Flug, go to your room and wait for me there” demon growled warningly. Doctor didn’t need to hear it third time.

 He leaved, feeling, like he was in fever. It was hard to find his room, even if he knew where it was, because he couldn’t see or think or even move normally. But it was going to be well, right? …right?

 Black Hat took few more minutes to be sure Flug shut himself in his room and squinted his eye. People on the outside started to look impatiently. Two heroes looked at themselves, said something to police officers and went toward the mansion. Black Hat growled. He still shouldn’t teleport, so he transformed into black smoke and went on this extremely important meeting.

 It was fast. And bloody. Demon had no idea why he was so furious, it wasn’t just anger, because they dared to attack him and his scientist. It was pure, white, boiling rage, causing him to tear apart every human in his reach. Well, he leaved one.

 He needed something above two minutes to get name of human, who tell on him and Flug from one of heroes. Then another two minutes to drive his mind to craziness, and make him believe he killed all those people. After all Black Hat’s place of living still shouldn’t be known, not before big opening. He let hero go, to spread information, that nobody lives here, and decided about some genocide in few next days.

 He went back to the mansion, cleaning everything, blood, bodies and cars, with one snap of his fingers. He felt oddly tired, but didn’t let himself show it. In few minutes he managed to Flug’s room and cam into without warning.

 First he didn’t find scientist and get angry, but then he heard him in the closet. He opened doors, finding doctor hunched on the floor.

 “It’s over” demon said, but Flug didn’t reacted, mumbling only. “Doctor, come out.”

 Demon growled with anger, but then he felt characteristic, bitter scent. He frowned and bended down, touching Flug’s arm. He didn’t respond. Doctor was wet, his hands were holding tight on his hairs and he had terror written on face. He was muttering “I’m sorry” and “please don’t die” over and over again. It wasn’t first time but still demon didn’t know what exactly should he do. Normally leaving him be worked just fine, but this time he looked like he was breathing just enough to mumble back. Black Hat still didn’t know much about humans but breathing was something important, right?

 He took Flug out of wardrobe and up, looking around, then back on doctor. His look didn’t change, but he stopped muttering. And breathing at all.

 “Doctor! Doctor you can’t forget about breathing” he said, but it barely did anything. “I’m alive and they are dead, how could you even assume they are in power to kill me?”

 Anger erected in his body again. Human wasn’t responding and he was choking himself to death. How one could be so stupid? Even more, how dared he? He, his body, his mind and his life, everything belonged to Black Hat and Flug tried to take it away?

 Well, if words wasn’t working it was time for shocking therapy. Demon, even if it was risky, teleported outside mansion.

 “Flug!” he yelled. Mortal shuddered. “Look. Nobody is here. You are safe, so shake yourself off.”

 Few seconds passed and doctor gave out loud gasp, his eyes unfocused. He loosened grip on his hairs, but nothing more happened. Black Hat growled, bared his teeth but stopped himself before dumping Flug on the ground. He looked up, on the dark sky and silver moon, feeling how human was trembling.

 “You know, I’m finding this world amusing” he said more calmly. “But I still don’t understand very much, like how so weak and delicate race made it through millennia or why peoples stand against another peoples just because they don’t like how they are. I see your kind as stupid and primitive. But I’m still here, trying to make you not die. And you better not, because then I find you in afterlife and make you pay.” Still no respond. “Actually, you are first human who lived so long by my side, doctor. If you could manage to do this, why are you doing something like this right now?”

 “S-sir?” Black Hat immediately looked at Flug. His voice was weak and raspy. “Wha-what happened? I, I think I had…” He shifted lightly. “Heroes, police, what…”

 “They are all dead, doctor.”

 “Oh, g-good.”

 “I thought it make you happy. Now, if you do something like this once again, I will make to you things way worse than death.”

 “I-I’m sorry, but I can’t control those attacks, it’s not like my a-asthma, there is no cure because, because it’s my mind…”

 “I don’t care what caused it, doctor. If you can’t control them, although I think it’s stupid, just explain to me what to do to make you not strangle yourself when it will happen next time. After we both take a rest. I think I strained my powers.”

 “Oh, of course.” Flug tried to move to stand up on his legs, still shaky, but it seemed like Black Hat didn’t want to put him down.

 Demon looked back at the sky, Flug looked there after him.

 “Before…” Doctor noticeably stiffened, like he knew what demon will say. “When you called me with that last name, I was extremely furious. I don’t know why and I don’t want to think about it more than necessary. Or talk. So never talk about _him_ ever again, understand?”

 Flug was silent for a while.

 “Yes, sir.”

 “I really like Earth’s moon. It’s one and only thing here worth it’s reputation. Beautiful, scary, powerful and mysterious” demon said out of nowhere. Flug looked from sky at him.

 “Yes, it is.”

 Black Hat looked back at doctor and human quickly looked in the other way.

 “We need to do something with your face, doctor. We are going to be the most famous evil organization in worlds and we can’t have heroes coming here because they want you. Maybe you can cower it somehow?”

 “I, I think I have an idea, sir” smiled Flug.

 Demon smiled too and turned around toward mansion. This night he let Flug sleep in his bed, which, after all, he barely even used.


	4. Gifts

 Black Hat didn’t look like someone, who would give another person even one gift. Well, he never had. But Flug was different.

 Quickly paper bag become part of doctor Flug. He felt safe in it, it was like home. He didn’t have claustrophobia anymore, his asthma attacks were episodic and not so hard like few past months. It was like he was another person in bag, and he probably was. Because now he was Flug Slys.

 The only problem with paper bag was, it was falling off doctor’s face really easily. One moment he was writing down his new ideas, next he was covering under the desk, trembling, crying and chocking himself with coughs. He knew he should find something which would hold it in one place, simple goggles would do, and they would make him safer while working. But he wouldn’t dare to ask his boss about anything.

 But of course Black Hat was no fool. He noticed Flug’s problem and decided it will affect future businesses.

 “Flug, I have something for you.”

 Doctor yelped and jolted up, almost involuntarily now grabbing his bag. He was working at blue monster’s plans, a big beast which could help them in future.

 “So-sorry sir, I didn’t notice you.”

 “Nothing new” smiled Black Hat and cam closer to his scientist. He eyed his plans and gave aggrieving nod. “I believe it will be finished in not so long?”

 “Ah, yes. I just started to make list of things I will need.” Flug pointed out small piece of paper with few positions on it.

 “Good. Anyway, as I said, I have something for you.”

 Flug looked at his boss through eyeholes cut in bag, surprised.

 “Sir, i-it’s really kindly of you, but I don’t need anything.”

 “Nonsense.” Black Hat stick out his hand with open palm. Flug looked at it with curiosity when black smoke appeared around it. When it disappeared on demon’s hand were lying goggles. “I noticed you have problem with this paper bag. Take it.”

 Flug took gift and looked at his boss. He put them on. They seemed to move, tighten on doctors head so they where not too loose but not too tight. Just perfectly matched.

 “Thank you, sir.”

 “You don’t have to. Next time, when you will need something, tell me. I’ll think if you really need it.”

 “O-of course.” Flug looked around the lab. His sight was dimed, but it was more like looking through sunglasses in very sunny day than normal welding goggles. He could even see colors, but in really softly way. He liked it, it made him even more calmer than having just bag.

 “So, if we are clear here, I would advise you ending this list fast.”

 “Yes sir. B-but can I take one, one moment from you?”

 “What is it?” Flug looked down, like he was shy about what he wanted to say. He didn’t knew it yet, but Black Hat could see it just because movement was visible in lenses.

 Flug gulped. After Black Hat said about asking him when doctor needed something, one thought popped in doctor’s mind and he wanted to ask about it. It wasn’t at all ‘villainous’ ask.

 “As you sa-said, sir, I have a que-question.”

 “I’m listening.”

 “Could you, could you maybe… give me a, a hug?” Doctor clenched his fists. Oh he sounded so stupid, he just asked his boss about a hug! He was going to be so ridiculed.

 “A… hug?”

 “Sorry, it was a stupid question…”

 “Are you talking about this thing where someone is putting they hands around other one?”

 “Y-yes.” Ah right. Flug forget his boss didn’t know about things like that, they hugged just once and it was weird and awkward. He could forget about it.

 Black Hat scowled, growled and rolled his eye, but he grabbed doctor’s body and squished it tightly. Flug gasped and when his shock wore off he returned hug. He placed his bagged head on demon’s shoulder and snuggled closer, feeling extremely good, being so close to another person.

 And suddenly Black Hat gave out soft, vibrating sound, sounding almost like a cat, but more deeply. His body heated, so it was nice and relaxing, not cold and stiff like second ago. Flug smiled. He felt so happy for a moment.

 “First position on your list” started demon, still holding scientist’s body “is a body. What body do you need? A human one? Animal? Maybe some extinct creature or monster from another world?”

 Flug was silent. He didn’t thought about it yet, and maybe some alien-like body wasn’t bad idea?

 “Maybe someone you knew?” Doctor stiffened. “Wouldn’t you want to make something like Frankenstein’s monster from this human book? Or you could make it alive again? Wouldn’t it be wonderful, being your human god?”

 “I-it could, sir.”

 “But?”

 “I-I, I don’t, I don’t…” Flug grabbed Black Hat harder. “I don’t think I’ll be able… to work with. I-I mean. Who is it?”

 “Oh doctor. It’s a big body, I’m sure it will be as deadly as we want when you finish.” Flug should say it wasn’t what he wanted to say, but didn’t. “You’ll find it in basement. Come to me with the rest things you will need.”

 “Yes, sir.”

 They shifted and stood away, Black Hat, without another word, leaved Flug. Doctor felt weird, numb and nauseous, but he quickly closed it deep in his body.

 He was sure whose body was in basement, but he wasn’t the one to hold sentiment toward anything.


	5. Flirting

 Blue Monster project… didn’t cam well. At least Black Hat thought so, because for Flug it was masterpiece. Well, it could be more deadly, but it was alive! Flug, himself, made something alive!

 He named it 5.0.5, because he needed five different bodies to find a perfect one and five attempts to make it alive. He didn’t noticed how it made perfect call for help.

 Making him in a body of a big, stuffed bear, was perfect idea. Black Hat tried to kill him few times, hating him from moment when 5.0.5 tried to hug him, but bear happened to be immortal, thanks to his body. Flug knew what he was doing. The most important part of 5.0.5’s body was well hide and safe and nobody could guess where it was.

 Anyway, while Black Hat was furious about how 5.0.5 cam out, Flug was so proud and happy like almost never in his life. Of course he was angry at first, this big, blue bear still wasn’t like he was supposed to be, but it wore off quickly.

 Few days passed and Flug still was acting too proud as for him. He was spending most of his time in lab, checking 5.0.5. He wanted to know what is bear capable of and how much could he survive. Black Hat was trying to avoid doctor, it was weird for him seeing Flug like this. Yes, also interesting, but mostly weird. And demon was angry at him, so he didn’t even wanted to talk to him.

 Flug didn’t notice his boss’s anger and different behavior. He was too much swallowed by his new experiment. He seemed not to notice him at all, and it was making Black Hat even more angrier. He was peeking into lab, snarling and growling and then vanishing before Flug could check out what was that. For some reason he wanted to go back when Flug wasn’t like that, when he was trying to be as close to demon as he could all the time.

 When almost a week passed, along with demon’s patience, he stormed into lab, stomping hard on the white floor. 5.0.5 yelped, seeing him, and jumped to Flug’s site, but doctor didn’t even flinched, writing something on the pad, standing near the desk. Black Hat leaned on his back, scowling.

 “Flug, I think I need to ask you…”

 “If it’s you, yes for anything.”

 Black Hat froze with lightly opened mouth. Was it really his nervous doctor? More importantly, what did he mean? Did he tried to…

 “Well, it’s more like request.” Demon straightened and skewed his head, anger leaving place for curiosity.

 Flug stopped noting on his pad and turned around to face his boss. Black Hat could say he was smiling.

 “I’m always happy to please you, boss.”

 Demon’s eyebrows jolted up making him look really surprised. He quickly looked at bear, and back at Flug and then smiled wickedly. Doctor blinked few times and then grabbed his mouth under the bag, pretty happy he had it. He was instantly blushed.

 “I-I’m sorry sir! I didn’t mean to…”

 “I know very well what did you mean, doctor” purred demon. “I could have some gaps when it comes to my knowledge about human’s species, but I for sure know when someone is attempting to flirt with me.”

 Flug backed a little without thinking, but Black Hat stepped after him, looming at him again. Demon gave 5.0.5 freezing glare and, as he wanted, bear froze in place, like he was a stone. Then Black Hat looked at scientist once again and smiled smugly. Flug shuddered and took another step back, bumping into frozen blue bear. Immediately demon put his hands on both Flug’s sides, locking him up between him and 5.0.5.

 “So, doctor, how are you lately?” Black Hat said.

 Flug was speechless for a moment but then looked around and gulped loudly.

 “W-well, I think I, I, I’m fine.”

 “But doctor” demon leaned even closer, so his face and inhuman smile were few millimeters from Flug’s bag “I asked you how you were, not how you looked.”

 Flug buried his back in 5.0.5’s fur, but it didn’t helped him at all. He was blushing and sure his blush was visible on his neck and even through his bag. Yes, this pickup line was cheesy as hell, but it was pointed toward Flug and nobody ever did it to him!

 Black Hat noticed Flug’s shock an chuckled.

 “What is it? Did I already made you speechless? What will happen to you at night, doctor?” he purred so low Flug wasn’t sure it was possible for anybody. But then, for Black Hat everything was possible.

 Doctor felt how his knees weakened and leaned on bear. Demon, still smiling, reached for Flug’s bag. Human gasped, but was relieved when he didn’t wanted to take it off. Black Hat pushed it up and touched Flug’s lips with one finger. Scientist, almost thoughtlessly opened his mouth lightly. Demon hummed, seeing it, and brushed soft skin.

 “You know Flug, when I cam here, I was pretty angry. But now? Well, doctor, you really know how to please me, huh?”

 “Si…”

 “Shh.”

 They looked each other in eyes, Black Hat still brushing his lips. Demon’s face was unreadable. Flug felt warmly in his stomach and lightly in chest and he gave out something between agreeing and pleased sound. Black Hat, hearing it, smiled again.

 “It’s so pity we have much to work, right now I would rather work on you.” Demon slowly straightened, taking his hand away from doctor. “I believe you have much to do. New experiments. Better ones?”

 Demon gave 5.0.5 hard look and again smiled at Flug. Doctor nodded lightly, bag still up to his nose. Black Hat chuckled and walked out of the lab, totally forgetting why in the first place he cam there.

 If not for 5.0.5, who immediately, when Black Hat leaved, hugged Flug, human would land on flour. Hotness from his thighs and stomach didn’t vanished and he very well knew what it meant, but now he just let bear hug him. After all he still couldn’t move.

 “I-I-It’s ok, Fives, cal-calm down” he managed to say and closed his eyes.

 He smiled big, warm smile.


	6. Unlucky

 Flug always thought about himself as very unlucky human. He had pretty bad childhood, and when finally he managed to run away from his family and find new, better one, they were killed and he had to hide once again. Not to mention how much troublesome diseases he had, starting from asthma and finishing with claustrophobia. He was scared to the death of germs, he didn’t understand much about regular humans or emotions and he had no idea how to act in different situations. He was nervous, anxious mess, who would die in dark alley if he didn’t have anybody. Lucky, he had Black Hat.

 Flug opened his eyes but didn’t moved. He had to pass away while working on blueprints for new experiment. Black Hat wanted an loyal henchman, who would happily do every single work he give them. Doctor had no idea how to start this project. He would work similarly to when he had worked at 5.0.5, but it seemed he needed a pretty wicked mind since it would affect them in future. At least that’s how it was with bear. Also he had problem with making them instantly loyal and obedient to Black Hat. Flug didn’t feel so tired since many years.

 Slowly, he moved, knocking out few documents from his desk. He grimaced but didn’t started to clean up, like he would do in every other day. Or night? He didn’t know, there was no windows in the lab.

 Doctor stood up. He saw 5.0.5, sleeping in the corner. His sight make him feel a little better, but scientist didn’t let feelings take over him now. He took a gun prototype from desk and silently walked out of lab and to the higher floor, then on the outside, to took some fresh air.

 It was dawning. Even if in Hatsville always was hot, morning was chilling. Flug took big breath and smiled lightly, standing on grey grass. Even if it looked pointy, he knew it was extremely soft, he examined it the other day. He looked up, on lightening sky, and saw the airplane. Doctor smiled once again, he loved planes. He even somehow managed to persuade Black Hat about letting (and paying!) him for flying license.

 Flug squinted and pulled ray gun prototype. He didn’t have good occasion to test it. He pointed it at plane, slowly moving on the sky, quickly calculated distance and speed of plane and pulled the trigger. It reached target in five point six seconds and probably destroyed one of the engines. Machine started to fall and doctor hummed to himself, thinking. Ray gun was too slow but it had big reach, and Flug guessed it could reach even further. He looked at gun and again at plane and his stomach shrank. He calculated everything but where plane will land.

 First he wanted to run, but he stopped and looked back at mansion. Black Hat and 5.0.5 were there. His heart pounded harder, adrenaline making it’s job.

 “Black Hat! Five oh five!” he yelled, storming back into mansion and up, where demon’s office was. He didn’t make it though, because he ran into Black Hat himself.

 “What did you do” he growled, grabbing doctor at wrist.

 “Pla-pla-plane, it’s, i-it’s, in here, I shoot, and…”

 “Ah shut up! Where is this damned bear?!”

 “Lab!” squeaked Flug and let demon pull him closer and teleport with him.

 5.0.5 was laying where doctor leaved him. Black Hat pulled scientist toward him and when Flug fell something black cowered him and bear.

 “Sir?” he spoke, hint of fear in his voice, hugging 5.0.5, who just purred softly.

 “I’m here, idiot.” He heard from everywhere around him. Flug looked around, but there was too dark to see.

 “S-sir, I’m scared.”

 “You should be. What was you thinking?”

 “I, I didn’t know it would fall toward…”

 There was really loud sound and then crash. Black Hat’s voice groaned, like if he was trying to hold something very heavy and everything felt silent.

 5.0.5 shifted under Flug, making confused sound. Doctor patted him on the back.

 “It’s ok five oh five, Black Hat is protecting us.”

 Bear answered with unbelieving wine and Flug giggled artificially. He still was scared.

 “Sir? A-are you ok? What happened?” There was silence and raspy, tired voice cam back.

 “I swear to everything evil in this world Flug, one day I’ll die because of you.”

 Flug smiled, not paying attention to feel of relief in his chest.

 “I’m sorry sir.”

 “You better be. You’re going to clean everything up. This piece of metal is sticking out of my roof now and dead humans are laying on grass!” Flug blinked few times. Was he supposed to clean up whole plane?

 Darkness around him and 5.0.5 slowly vanished, changing into Black Hat in the middle of lab. He was scowling with hands on his chest. Flug made movement like he wanted to walk toward him, but changed his mind. Doctor wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, demon was really angry at him this time. Flug didn’t like when people were angry, they were doing awful things in those moments.

 “What are you looking at?” demon said and Flug flinched.

 “I-I’m sorry sir, I’ll start cleaning immediately.” Scientist started to walk toward exit, but Black Hat grabbed him at lab coat. Doctor yelped and covered with hands, but he wasn’t punched or nothing painfully happened to him.

 “I didn’t say you can go. What gun you used? You said you shoot just once and the plane fell?”

 “Y-yes, it’s…” doctor shakily pulled out his prototype and Black Hat snatched it from him. He started to inspect it. “It’s just protop, prototype sir, i-it’s too slow and…”

 “When did you make it?”

 “I, I couldn’t sleep once, and, and was bored, s-so I found some ju-junk and made it.”

Demon hummed, letting Flug go. Doctor looked at him with fear and curiosity, waiting for verdict.

 “I’m, how humans say it? Lucky. It’s the world. I’m lucky your mine. I knew you’re pretty intelligent for a human, but after we met and you was acting miserable, and then this.” He gestured toward 5.0.5, who visibly shuddered. “I thought you’re nothing and will not help me at all. But Flug, oh Flug, this is what I want you to do! Ooh, you will have to work so much now, we are going to sold them and be rich and famous because of you! Not that we aren’t rich now, but popularity will be really important for us.”

 Black Hat grabbed doctor once more and held him closely with one arm. He aimed ray gun at 5.0.5 and bear covered himself with paws, similarly to how Flug did it minutes ago.

 “Sir!”

 “Easy, doctor.” He gave gun back to it’s creator. “I’m thinking about some reward, something for a good start…” Demon tapped his chin with finger, still holding tight Flug. “I know! Don’t you like planes? I replace your lab into plane! Isn’t it great idea?”

 “I, I don’t think it will work out, plane in-inside is too small.”

 “I’ll make it work out! Now doctor, we need to clean up dead bodies and those alive ones, and then you start to work! Come on, hurry up!”

 Black Hat dragged Flug outside, leaving confused and still a little asleep 5.0.5 in lab.

 Flug was considering himself as very unlucky person. Who other than him could cause a plane to fall into they own house? But now? Under the arm of contemplating him Black Hat, in this exactly moment, he felt extremely lucky.


	7. Jealously

 Flug was almost angry at how his new experiment cam out. Well, everything was perfect, she was deadly, crazy and loyal, even too loyal. And that frustrated him the most.

 Doctor called her Demencia. She was really hard, while he was working on her, Flug had been feeling very sore and sick, but he was up long time so feeling sick was probably normal. After he finished, and Demencia was starting to feel her new body (running around the lab and screaming), doctor almost fainted. Of course Black Hat heard screaming and cam to lab, angry that something was interrupting his work. In one second Demencia saw him, screamed again and jumped toward him. Next scene Flug couldn’t remember.

 When he woke up he was in his room. Everything seemed ok. But it wasn’t.

 Since first moment when Demencia saw Black Hat she was screaming about how much she loved him. She wasn’t paying attention to him gagging at every ‘love’ escaping her mouth or angry scowling and pushing her away. Once a day he was giving up, so Demencia was free to cling onto him. They were wandering like that to the moment when rage was taking demon and he was tossing girl around like some kind of neon sack of potatoes. Flug was never so thankful for having those goggles Black Hat gave him,

 Still, they were too close too much time. Flug didn’t like it. He didn’t like how she was telling demon she love him, touching him, looking at him or even talking about him. He didn’t know why, but it was making him really angry. And one day it was too much.

 “Demencia I swear I will kill you!!” roared Black Hat in the wake of Demencia. “Sard, Flug, why is she like that!”

 Scientist grumbled something, bending more above his desk, where he was standing whole time. Second before Demencia got into his lab, jumped at Black Hat and before he could push her away she kissed him. Just like that. And demon didn’t even tried to chase her when she ran away.

 “What?”

 “I thought you like to be worshipped” answered human louder, with hint of anger in his voice. Black Hat moved closer to him, slowly, like a wild animal.

 “I don’t like your tone of voice.”

 “Oh good god, it’s good you liked that kiss, because otherwise Demencia would be dead right now” said Flug, more anger in his voice. And he still didn’t understand why was he angry?

 For a moment Black Hat didn’t know how to react. Finally he decided good, old anger would do. He turned Flug around, which was met with surprised yelp from doctor, and pined him down on desk. Demon looked frightened human in the eyes, growling.

 “I, I, I’m sorry sir, I, I didn’t want to…”

 “What? Didn’t want to yell at me?”

 “I-I’m not, I...”

 “What Flug? What? Stop stuttering and say what you wanted to accomplish!”

 Doctor hiccupped, cringing his whole body how hard he could. Black Hat was so close right now, but he was also so angry. It was scary, mostly because he had no idea what would happen. Angry people still was scary for him. So he panicked.

 “I don’t know! I’m a-angry every time I see her wi-with you, but I can’t stop thinking about you two, and, and now she just kissed you a-and you didn’t even reacted and I, I don’t even… I don’t know what is happening with me!” Demon looked taken aback, so Flug simply continued. “I don’t li-like to think about you a-and her, but I can’t help myself, I do-don’t understand how could she be so, so open towards you and, and why is she like that…”

 “Are you jealous of your own experiment?”

 “J- what? H-how can I be jealous?”

 Black Hat snorted in his weird way, through his teethes and hummed to himself, slowly straightening. He helped Flug sit on the desk more comfortably and patted his bagged head. Doctor flinched lightly, still not accustomed to Black Hat’s fast changing mood. Demon smiled wider, seeing this.

 “Oh dear doctor” he purred. “You are being jealous when you feel deep emotions toward another human, well, not this time, I believe?”

 Flug didn’t know what to say for a moment. What meant deep emotions? Was it…? No. No way. But he anyway blushed and lowered his head.

 “I don’t understand such a things” he said quietly, like he was ashamed of this. And he was.

 “It’s perfect! I don’t understand those things either!”

 “I-it’s not perfect.”

 “It is. Those are feelings, Flug, human feelings. Why should we care about something belonging just to humans?”

 “Because I’m human?”

 Demon laughed, this time openly, and stroked Flug’s neck, surprisingly gently.

 “Finish those things for big opening and take a break doctor. You’ll need to have much energy for your job when we start to have real clients.” Doctor nodded. “And don’t worry about Demencia.”

 “O-ok. I mean, yes sir.”

 Black Hat nodded with smile and without another word leaved Flug alone. Some time took scientist to move from his desk. He had much on his mind and felt like break would be good.


	8. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which didn't went how it was supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, there is really unhealthy coping mechanism in this one, never do that, please.

 There was this thing about Flug that he really liked alcohol. He experienced it when he was still a kid and, along with hurting himself, it was making him feel better. Of course it was hard to get it, but he was the most intelligent human in the world, he had his own ways, even as kid.

 He had stopped drinking, along with hurting himself, when he ran away from his biological family. But still, when he was meeting something difficult in his life, like important choice or much to think about, he was going back to alcohol. He believed it was helping and being better than cutting his body.

 So, when thoughts about Black Hat started to be too problematic, he got few beers. He told 5.0.5 he want to take a rest, made Demencia promise she wont disturb him and shut himself in his room. It was pretty early when he opened first beer, but he wasn’t in work right now so who cared?

 In his third beer he still didn’t know what was happening with him but worrying about it less than before. He felt butterflies in his stomach and hotness in his whole body every time when demon was close to him, so what? It wasn’t first time when he felt something like that toward anybody. And it wasn’t even the most important thing he should be worrying about right now! For fuck’s sake, they were planning to release first advertisements this weekend and it required from Flug to show up in televisions of all countries. Him, once the most recognized human on the planet. If someone, somehow recognized him on those ads, they would come for him. But no, making himself drunk alone and thinking about some teenager drama was better thing to do right now.

 When he was after sixth beer, starting seventh, and after more of stressful thoughts, Black Hat cam to his room.

 Flug didn’t feel well and he was thinking about passing away exactly when his door burst open, startling him. He almost fell from bed, out of reflex trying to hide empty canes and making them fall from his nightstand, along with this just started. It resulted with loud crash and big mess when beer spilled around.

 Black Hat slowly closed doors, watching Flug with questioning glare. Doctor darted at his opened beer and snatched it, along with his straw which flew from can, but it didn’t really mattered since almost everything spilled around. Then he looked at demon like he did something wrong.

 “I cam here to ask you something, doctor, but I see you’re pretty busy, so I come back…”

 “No, no, am good, what was it?” Flug shifted on the bed so he could sit almost straight. Black Hat hummed with disbelief and crossed arms on his chest.

 “So, stand up, let’s see how good are you?”

 Doctor looked at wet floor and clumsily moved to the end of bed. He stood up, pretty unsteadily, but it looked fine and his dizziness wasn’t disturbing him. So Flug took few confident steps toward still amused Black Hat and slipped on spilled alcohol.

 Black Hat didn’t try to move to catch his scientist, so he landed in beer. Demon chuckled at this, but Flug didn’t gave up so easily. He tried to stand up again, again slipping and drenching more of his clothes. When third attempt also didn’t ended well he sat defeated in the puddle and started to laugh. Black Hat, seeing it, decided he had enough fun.

 “Come on doctor, stand up.” Demon helped doctor. He didn’t want him to catch a cold, because he felt asleep in the beer, before opening. Flug took his help and, still laughing, dropped with whole weight into his arms. “Flug, what are you doing?”

 “So-sorry sir.” Doctor slowly straightened, still held by demon.

 Scientist looked devastated. His bag and clothes were soaked, he had dimed eyes and stupid smile clearly plastered to his face, demon could say that. And he still was cackling like a kid, who heard word ‘sex’. Although doctor seemed not paying attention to his condition. He huffed happily when he noticed how close he is to Black Hat and jammed demon’s neck with his arms. He was acting almost like Demencia but not that loudly. Black Hat wanted to immediately shake him off, but before he could Flug spoke.

 “Ya know, I, I like you. You always help me. Thank you.” He buried his face in demon’s neck, like if he was embarrassed. Black Hat rolled his eye.

 “You wouldn’t dare to dislike me” he said and grabbed Flug at his sides.

 Doctor jumped, gasping loudly and demon took his hands off, taken aback by sudden action. Immediately Flug burst into laugh again, breathing into eldritch’s neck.

 “I-I’m sorry, I’m ti-ticklish.” Human looked Black Hat into eye and in one moment he calmed down. “I’m sorry…” He looked down and moved his hands.

 Black Hat was watching him closely. Doctor moved one of his hands to touch demon’s neck, second he took away to push his bag up. He moved closer to Black Hat, to his face and paused slightly, but when demon didn’t do anything he connected their mouths.

 It was… sloppy. From one side because Black Hat actually had no lips, his mouth was just a thin line, and from another because Flug was really drunk. And apparently had no idea how to kiss someone, because he was just awkwardly moving his lips against demon’s. So Black Hat hummed, grabbed doctor tightly on his waist and deepened kiss.

 Flug whined but let demon lead him. He could feel his teethes brushing on his, Black Hat’s snake like tongue, feeling like sandpaper, wiggling against his own and it was so hot! Flug felt this hotness in his mouth, on his face, neck, chest and inside of his stomach. That last one didn’t really helped with how he felt after all this beer.

 Somewhere in his dimed mind Flug saw a thought, that this is his first kiss, something very important, so he shouldn’t be drunk right now. His hearth hammered against ribcage. But before more thoughts found way to his subconscious, kiss ended and Black Hat straightened against him. Flug took a breath, feeling pretty bad.

 “So, Flug, was it…”

 “Blueergh.”

 “…Nice.”

 Black Hat looked down at his devastated suit and scowled. Then he looked at Flug, who was looking absent, holding his head low.

 “Really nice, Flug.”

*

 Flug’s head was hurting as hell and he felt like throwing his stomach would be better than living with it. He shifted, to try to find more comfortable position, and realized something. It wasn’t his bed. He opened his eyes and, thanks god (or not this time), he found out that windows were curtained. He was in Black Hat’s room.

 What he did? Why he was here? He remembered he was drinking, drinking much. There was Black Hat but he wasn’t sure what happened later?

 Oh no.

 Someone shifted on the other side of bed. Oh no.

 No, no no no way. They couldn’t, it was impossible, how…

 He straightened and immediately regretted it. His head, his brain was hurting, agonizingly hurting and sudden movement didn’t help his stomach. When hurt lightened he slowly, carefully looked on the bed. And saw specific, neon-green hairs sticking from under the cowers. Doctor scowled and moved bedding to saw Demencia, who was waking up quickly.

 “Oh so you are alive! It’s good because you don’t smell like that” she said, seeing him.

 “Wha-what are you doing here?! What am, am I doing here?” Flug had so much questions.

 “Oh, well, I was taking a nap, you were sleeping.”

 “I know it alre-already, but why in here?”

 “Blackie told me I can’t sleep here with you tonight so I cam here to sleep with you tonight.” She cracked a smile and sat. Flug already was sure it wouldn’t be that easy.

 “Ok, let’s go from the start. Where is boss?”

 “I don’t know, probably in his office.”

 “That’s predictable. And _why_ am _I_ in here?”

 “I… don’t know every details, like, why he took you in here, but I saw what happened before!” She was too loud today. ”He took you here, saying you had… what was it? Food poisoning? I didn’t know that food can be poisonous! I need to be more careful, you should have told be about that, you know, it’s pretty important thing…”

 “Demencia, please, answer my question.”

 “Ughh, ok. So, he took you in his arms bride style when you passed away, yelling at me when I crawled from ya wardrobe that I should be asleep and for sure shouldn’t sneaking in ya room, especially when you two were kissing, but I don’t see what’s the deal…”

 “Wait, what?!”

 “Listen, if you goin’ to disturb me, I’ll not speak.”

 “Ok, ok. But what do you mean we kissed? And why were you in my wardrobe!”

 “I mean what I said. Don’t you remember?” She didn’t even paid attention to his second question.

 “N-not really.”

 “How can you not remember kissing Black Hat?!” She looked angry for a moment but huffed and continued. “You two were kissing  and it was pretty cute, and you need to tell me how you managed to kiss him with tongue, because I can’t do it even if I’m surprising him. But then” she cackled. ”You puked aaaall over him and passed away and I chuckled and he noticed me.” She started to laugh so loud Flug groaned in pain. And embarrassment.

 He thought it was a fucked up dream! How, how could he do that?! How could he now look into his boss’ face? He felt how anxious crawled on his back and squished his stomach, which made him more nauseous. But he noticed something. He remembered slipping in beer, devastating bag and clothes, but now he had them clean. He had his favorite shirt and pants, no shoes and lab coat, so he covered with bedding his forearms, full of scares. He wondered how much of his body Black Hat saw, changing his clothes? He hoped any. Demencia didn’t commented, she jumped out of bed.

 “Ok doc, am hungry. Headin’ to kitchen, you goin’ with me?”

 “N-no, I’m going to stay here for a wh…” without finishing Flug jolted from the bed to the Black Hat’s private bathroom, closing door after him. He still could hear Demencia’s maniacally laugh, when he was grabbing toilet for dear life.

 It’ll be awesome day.


	9. Hand holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff

 It was really stressful, starting a business like Black Hat wanted. He wanted every thing in ads to work perfectly, every single gesture, word and presentation. But it wasn’t that easy. Especially with Flug’s nervousness. They also didn’t locked Demencia on the other side of the world, but it was mostly Flug who failed.

 Like with this security device. What idiot would forget about installing button to shut it down?

 So he didn’t really mind bruise on his wrist, or his hurting body, it reminded him about his fail. He even was making it hurt more, pressing his fingers on it. He couldn’t drink, because Black Hat forbade alcohol in mansion after last episode, so he had to go back to his old coping mechanism.

 Laying on his bed, crouched under blankets, he thought. He thought about  how a failure he was, how stupid he was and how he didn’t deserve to live. He didn’t cried, he had learned not to cry in moments like this long time ago, but he felt really bad.

 Nobody disturbed him, even Demencia seemed to understand why he was locked in his room. She once or twice tried to cheer him up, but she couldn’t even drag him out of bed. Not much time passed till Black Hat find out (probably from bored lizard girl).

 “Why are you wasting your time here, doctor?” Demon cam to Flug’s room with usual anger written on his face. Doctor shuddered under blankets but played sleeping. “I know you’re awake, I can feel it idiot.” He cam closer. “I swear if you kiss me again…”

 “I won’t” cam weak answer from under blankets. Black Hat growled and pulled them from Flug.

 Doctor yelped and looked at his boss. Demon for sure didn’t look happy. He scowled, hard enough to show his fangs, and grabbed scientist at his wrist. He immediately let him go when Flug whined.

 “What was it?” he growled.

 “I-I’m sorry sir, my hand hurt a little.”

 Demon looked at him analyzing. Flug sat on the edge of his bed and again looked at him.

 “Why? Did you do something to yourself?” he asked suspiciously.

 “N-no, of course no. It’s… after y-you grabbed me w-when we were on air…” He looked down, still ashamed by his failure.

 “Did I harmed you?”

 “No, no, i-it’s nothing very…”

 He didn’t finished, because Black Hat grabbed him again and moved his hand closer to his eyes. He moved away sleeve of doctor’s lab coat, took off his glove and inspected violet bruise there. It looked well, save for change in skin’s color. Demon hummed to himself, slowly sitting on the bed, arm by arm with Flug. He didn’t let his hand go, looking at it.

 “Can you move it?”

 “Y-yeah, it’s good, it’s ju-just bruised.” Demon moved his eye, slowly, on human’s face. He moved his hand so he could entwine doctor’s fingers.

 “I need you in lab, but I almost made you unable to work. It was stupid, but I can’t stop myself sometimes.”

 “It’s really no-nothing. Not your fault.”

 “No?”

 “No, it’s… I know I’m failure and I deserved it, a-and your anger” said doctor weakly, looking in the other way. He felt how Black Hat’s hand twitched for some reason. Then demon moved scientist’s hand and touched his palm with lips. It wasn’t a kiss, more like soft snuggle.

 “I know many things about human psychology. I should say, thanks to you I understood how… helpful can it be when it comes to deal with certain humans. Thinking psychologically, I probably should understand why do you think like that and ensure you it’s not true. But, well, I’m not a psychologist.” Flug shuddered, feeling other demon’s hand on his neck. He looked at his boss. “Yes, you deserved it, because you did really stupid mistake and should have fix it. But I never said you failed. Understand?”

 Flug gave light nod and looked at his hand, still held by demon. Then he looked at his face, and slowly, cautiously, moved closer and set his head on Black Hat’s arm. Demon played with his fingers. They were sitting like that few minutes, Black Hat brushing human’s knuckles and palm, and Flug just looking at it with weird, happy bubbling in his chest. He felt good. He didn’t need to talk or even think when he was with his boss, at least in moments like this.

 When demon stood up Flug looked up at him, his chest lighter now.

 “Get together and come to the lab. We have some requests already.”

 “Yes sir.” Demon turned around to pretty awkwardly get out, but he stopped in doorframe.

 “Oh, and Flug, when you feel miserable again come to me, don’t hide in your room. Like I said few years ago, when you want something, just tell me. It applies to your… feelings.”

 “O-of course, sir.”

 Demon left, leaving Flug smiling on his bed, not even wondering why his boss was willing to know about psychology so much.


	10. Hurt and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty harsh, there is child molesting in it, so if you are sensitive about this subject you're warned.

 Some times Flug still was acting weird. He was shivering, sweating and covering. Black Hat knew fear but it was different, it didn’t smell so sour, more bitterly, not tasty at all and leaving bad aftertaste. Sometimes it was like when they knew each other for few months. Flug was wheezing, coughing and producing water out of his eyes, which nota bene was another thing Black Hat was fascinated with. But mostly it was when Flug slept.

 There was this thing with Black Hat he discovered when he met humans for the first time. He could invade they dreams. First a concept that humans could drive themselves into state of total faint was weird for demon, but after not too long he found it amusing, especially with his ability. He could watch those dreams or intervene and change them. It was funny, looking at mortals, who was waking up with screams.

 But it wasn’t really fun with Flug.

 The most intense were dreams involving people Black Hat didn’t know and Flug felt specific connection toward. It wasn’t this special affection humans were sharing with another humans. It was more like chains, he had to listen to them and do everything they wanted him to do. Literally everything.

 Of course Black Hat was evil, but he wasn’t savage. He understood conception of infant to this point that Flug’s dreams were making him want to gag.

 Those moments were the worst. Flug was unconscious, but he was screaming. Nobody ever seemed to notice except Black Hat and he didn’t know what he should do. He didn’t even know how to change those dreams. He once had killed those people but then realized it wasn’t best idea when Flug had been seeing himself as a child. Demon tried to not listen, to distract himself with anything or wake doctor up, but nothing worked, this gross scent was still there and those dreams were repeating over and over again. Additionally in next day Flug couldn’t work normally or even think about new projects.

 Black Hat couldn’t throw him away, he had his contract and demon gave out much to get him. So that’s why he started to read about human psychology, something he quickly found amusing. But only thing about Flug’s ailment he could find was to distract him and talk. Well, talk wasn’t even an option for him. So how he could distract doctor from sleeping? People needed that, right?

 Luckily, those dreams started to happen less after years Flug lived with Black Hat. Demon didn’t know why, but he didn’t complained, letting topic be buried by different problems. So they lived like that, not asking, not telling and being perfectly happy about this.

 Lately they had much work, so Flug didn’t leave lab, being feed by 5.0.5 and sleeping on the desk. Black Hat also had no time for anything, but he always had time for teasing his employees, it was really anti-stressing for him.

 So demon suddenly cam to lab, in the way which always made Flug jump from his chair. But this time he didn’t even gasped, he was laying unconscious on desk, shivering and murmuring incomprehensibly. Black Hat huffed, seeing this. Doctor just destroyed his perfect arrival!

 “Sleeping in working hours, huh, doctor?” he cam closer and bend over Flug, just to stop himself. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, that he was asleep?

 Black Hat smiled, humming to himself. Few months before he found out about dreams Flug was really embarrassed about. Of course he didn’t know about demon’s ability, and it was perfect for Black Hat. He could easily tease doctor, knowing about those dreams.

 Demon gently touched scientist’s arm and, smiling mischievously, closed his eyes.

 It was very nice feeling, like every muscle in his body was relaxing and his mind was having some king of drug. It felt amazing and Black Hat always wondered if humans felt that every night? But then he was standing inside someone’s dream and real fun was starting.

 Not this time, apparently.

 Black Hat expected to see him and Flug in full of candles room, having time of doctor’s life, or also them in bed, but instead he saw big, rich looking room, buffy, middle aged man and a kid.

 In one moment he stiffened, his teeth and fists clenched. A thought cam to his mind, that Flug is still having those dreams, just not telling Black Hat about them. But then demon recalled that doctor have no idea he know about those things. Demon looked at men’s face, red, really angry, trying to remember every detail of his appearance and opened his eyes.

 He looked at Flug with weird feeling in his guts. Idiot was just laying there, letting those… nightmares take over him, not fighting, not screaming, not even crying. Did he just gave up?

 “Flug!” growled demon, taking his hand away.

 Doctor yelped, straightening. He looked around him with frightened look, like he didn’t know what is happening or where is he. He stopped when he saw Black Hat and looked at him for a second before he smiled lightly.

 “H-hi, sir, sorry, I think I fell…”

 “I think we need to talk, Flug.”

 One sentence made Flug visibly afraid. He slowly stood up, looking at demon. He already was trembling, and eldritch wasn’t sure if it was because of him or dream. Black Hat wasn’t angry, but he looked seriously, and Flug already knew serious Black Hat was even worse than angry Black Hat.

 “Sir, sir I’m really sorry I fell asleep, I didn’t wanted…”

 “It’s not the clue, doctor.”

 Demon grabbed doctor’s arm again and in next moment both of them was standing in his office. Flug, already accustomed to teleportation, looked with wide eyes on Black Hat.

 “Dreams, Flug, still are weird for me.” Demon let doctor go and leaned on his desk. He almost saw how cogs in scientist’s head was working. “But I have to say I like to watch human dreams.” He gave his employee time to react.

 Reaction was really fast. Flug’s eyes opened even wider, he stepped back, like he wanted to run away and he covered his already covered mouth.

 “Sir, do-does, what does it means? Can, can you see other’s dreams?”

 “Yes.” For a moment Black Hat thought Flug’s going to cry. He looked knocked out, literally destroyed. But he didn’t cry.

 “How dare you?!”

 “Huh?”

 “It’s private, you didn’t e-even asked me about per-permission! Dreams are, it was…” He went silent for a moment. Black Hat straightened, he didn’t expect him to yell. “I, I think I’m going to vomit” whimpered out of sudden scientist. Black Hat didn’t thought about his movements, he just cam to doctor, grabbed him and closed in hug.

 Flug was stiff, and he didn’t relaxed even when he hugged back. Even if he felt like he didn’t hugged Black Hat for so many years, he couldn’t relax. It looked like he knew, he knew everything and Flug felt so bad about this. He felt guilty that he let him know.

 “I’m sorry sir, I really am sorry, I never wanted you to know, it’s nothing important” he said, feeling how his throat is starting to tighten, burying his head under demon’s chin.

 “Flug, you’re not the one who should feel sorry. I would make those people, this man, those who was watching, everybody who ever hurt you choke with they own guts if I know who they are, but I couldn’t find them, I wanted to make them beg for forgiveness but I couldn’t remember how they looked like, I just… I’m…” The word popped in his mind, but he couldn’t make himself say it. “Took off your bag” he said, but it didn’t sound like a command, more like request.

 When doctor did it, letting paper and goggles fall on flour, Black Hat grabbed his face and snuggled to him. Purring low, soothing, he brushed human’s cheeks with his owns not paying attention to them starting to be wet.

 Flug just stood there, trying to hold back sobs, but letting his emotions burst. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, why he was crying like a child while being hold by this demon, but this felt good for some reason. He was letting all his pain leave.

 He didn’t stop crying when Black Hat cease nuzzling. He didn’t stop crying when Black Hat took him up and sat in his comfortable chair, letting him hunch on his lap.

 “I want to hear everything. About those dreams and those peoples” said demon, and even then Flug didn’t stop crying.

 He said everything about his family, his mother and his father, a hero. He said how he treated him, because he was weak, had no powers, was wrong and unsuccessful. How his mother acted like she didn’t know anything. How people loved his father, respected him, but didn’t really knew him. How Flug couldn’t find any help, even when he wanted it. How he tried to kill himself and find out about pain and alcohol, helping him through all this. And, finally, how he managed to run away from them.

 And Black Hat never commented, he just listened, sometimes asking small questions.

 At some point Flug fell asleep, very tired after his story. But this time he had no nightmares, no bad dreams. It was just darkness, him and Black Hat, holding him on his lap and humming some old song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I didn't spoke since first chapter, I just want to say I'm really happy for all kudos and hits! I would also love to hear what do you think about my writting!


	11. Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug knows what his boss want from him and is sure he want to give it to him. Even if he's still not ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first smut, even if light. I have problem with describing feelings.

 The touch between Flug and his boss was really rare. They weren’t touching even in employer-employee relation, not to mention their more intimate relationship. And there was one, even if Flug wasn’t really sure about it. So, touch never was something which connected them, it was like abandoned between them. No one wanted to be touched and never really had occasion to do it.

 Even if Flug wasn’t sure about his relationship with demon, even if they barely ever touched, there was something different between them. It was hot, burning passion, which was making Flug tremble every time he was close to Black Hat. Demon, too, was feeling it, but in different way. He wanted to hold his scientist, kill everyone but him. There were moments, when on his mind was nobody but he, Flug, his voice, his fucked up mind, his body, always hid under so much clothes (not like he had less), just him.

 It took Flug long time before he understood what does mean some of demon’s actions. Drooling, looking at him with that hungry look, seeming like he wanted to eat poor doctor, purring when they were close and alone and much more. When he understood, he was scarred. Really scared and anxious and kind of devastated, but sure he would do it. It should be easy for him.

 Doctor choose a night when they were alone in mansion, Demencia along with 5.0.5 were hunting parts for his experiment. He cam to Black Hat’s bedroom, which he was using sometimes when he was feeling alone, and waited there. Not too long later demon cam, like he was summoned by scientist.

 “What is it? I’m pretty occupied right now.” He stood above sitting on bed Flug. Doctor nodded and decided to get straight to the point.

 “I-I, I know, I mean, I saw how you l-look at me.”

 “What do you mean?” frowned Black Hat. Flug fidgeted with his fingers, looking down.

 “I know you don’t li-like when someone disturb y-you, but… I made Dem and Fives leave for whole night. So w-we are a-alone right now. And if you wa-want it’s best moment, best…”

 “Oh just say it doctor!” Flug jumped slightly and gulped.

 “Fuck me.”

 This time demon looked not so sure. He frowned more, looming over Flug and tilting his head lightly. And then big smile spread on his face.

 “Oh dear, you don’t have to be like that, if you want it.” He straightened and looked at his pocket watch, then again at doctor. “I can change my plans and give you few hours.”

 Flug gave a nod, and next he was laying under Black Hat.

 Demon kissed him on neck and without any word touched doctor’s belly. He brushed it through the shirt, but instantly moved his hands lower and slide them under piece of clothes. Almost immediately Black Hat stopped himself after doing this. He felt how Flug tensed, his muscles stiffened, his pulse hitting abnormal as for human timing.

 “What’s wrong?” he asked curiously.

 “Nothing, nothing is wrong, I-I’m sorry…”

 “No. There is something weird with you. What’s happening?”

 “Really i-it was nothing, just, just continue.” Flug seemed scarred? Desperate? Demon didn’t know this emotion, he smelled something like this for the first time.

 “Why did you cam here for real?”

 “I told you a-already.”

 “Don’t make fool out of me!” growled Black Hat, making Flug yelp and try to cover. Demon groaned, taking his hands away from human. “Talk to me now.”

 “I told you I want you!” yelled suddenly scientist, grabbing demon’s wrists. “But I’m scared, I don’t want you to see my skin, I’m… I’m scared.”

 Demon sighed. Nothing could be easy with Flug.

 “Your skin?”

 “I-It’s bruised. Badly.”

 “By me?”

 “No.”

 Black Hat was silent for a while, glaring at Flug. He thought. He wouldn’t make Flug strip or fuck him against his will, even if demon was a little bit curious about human’s reaction. Even if right now, when he cam to him literally asking about sex, Black Hat wanted him so badly, he wouldn’t. But they were there, in this situation.

 “But you still want me, right now, right here?”

 “Yes! Please just, just don’t pay attention to it.”

 Demon hummed and touched doctor’s lab coat. He slid it off slowly and tossed on the floor, then took off Flug’s gloves. When human’s hands were naked Black Hat teased his skin. He knew scars there, they were soft, straight and lighter than doctor’s skin. But some were dots, looking like burns.

 “I won’t see your skin” he announced.

 “H-how so?”

 Black Hat smiled devilishly and moved his hands on Flug’s chest. He found human’s nipples and rubbed his thumbs against them. Flug gasped at feeling of material brushing against his sensitive skin, hot sensation filling his abdomen. But then demon stopped himself and took off his fingers. He looked smoothly at Flug.

 Before human could react demon turned him on his stomach with one hand, earning quiet yelp from doctor and grasped his hip. He guided scientist’s body up, so he ended up sticking out his ass, face laying on pillows. Flug flushed hardly, hearing satisfied purr and feeling hands, squeezing his rears. Even if his head was still covered he hid it in his hands.

 “Oh don’t be shy doctor, we are going to do something way more dirtier” chuckled demon, moving one hand through whole Flug’s frame back to one of his nipples. Flug whined softly and his hips bucked on they own will. He was sure Black Hat was smiling in this awfully hot way, every single teeth visible.

 Black Hat hummed and his hand slipped down, between Flug’s tights, brushing lightly on his pants and skin, second hand nipping doctor’s nipple. Flug gasped, teasing working immediately, and moved his hips again, begging demon to touch him more. Black Hat snorted and rubbed doctor’s clothed member with his palm. Flug moaned and then huffed when his boss’s hands were taken away from his already hot body. Human looked back exactly in moment when Black Hat leaned on his back, his hips touching Flug’s ass, and, yes, he had a boner. At least something similar to it, wriggling under the material of demon’s pants.

 Hands were back on scientist’s body, squeezing his tights and barely touching his still clothed penis. Additionally demon started to lightly move his hips, smiling at soft gasps.

 “Please, touch…”

 “Oh no, I won’t touch you with my hands” Black Hat purred to Flug’s ear and doctor shivered. “I will talk to you.”

 “T-talk?”

 “Yes Flug, my perfect scientist.”

 “Sir…”

 “You’re so intelligent, the most intelligent human I’ve ever met. What am I talking about? The most intelligent being ever stomping on the ground.” Black Hat straightened, his hips still moving lightly, happy from shy sounds Flug was making. He placed his hands outside doctor’s hips and moved harder once.

 “Ah!”

 “My wonderful boy, with such a great kinks.” He banged him once again. “Mmm, Flug, you have excellent ass.”

 Doctor whined something and Black Hat looked at his back. His shirt have slide off, showing a little of skin. Demon could see how human’s spine bones where moving under thin skin along with his hips, how barely visible muscles were tightening. He saw a scrap of one of his scars, ragged on the edges, like made from whip or belt. Doctor’s back was probably whole in scars like this. Black Hat wanted to see it, see how beautiful destroyed human’s skin was. He moved his hand toward piece of skin, but stopped himself when Flug sobbed.

 Demon sighed and covered scientist’s skin. He patted his back few times.

 “Another time, right?”

 Flug gave out agreeing hum.

 Black Hat banged him once again and stopped. Doctor moved his head and looked at demon with one eye just in moment, when his boss grabbed him by his sides. First Flug wanted to struggle off, he was extremely ticklish, but he didn’t have time before Black Hat turned him back on his back.

 Doctor again was trapped under demon. And Black Hat… he was looking smugly like usual, no blush (although Flug wasn’t sure if he even could blush), no sweat, no nervousness. Flug was totally opposite, his hands wet, his blush reaching on his chest, his crotch on fire and his whole body trembling. Demon smiled at this sight, nervous mess laying on his bed, and bended down, their hips meeting again, this time on the way better angle. Flug gasped and moaned when Black Hat moved, his teeth brushing against doctor’s neck’s skin. What if he decided to… bite him?

 Flug moaned louder, embracing the other’s neck. His arousal grown way bigger, when he thought about those teeth sinking into his flesh. But then, it meant new scar, and he didn’t want it, but it still would feel amazing and he would probably cam and…

 “Fuck!”

 Black Hat seemed to read his mind, because he pinched his skin few times but didn’t pierced it. Then he moved his hands again at doctor’s nipples, rubbing them, still brushing on his dick.

 At this point room was full of Flug’s loud moans and Black Hat’s whispers about how his doctor is perfect, talented, intelligent and beautiful. Flug didn’t need more of this, he started to move his hips against demon’s and few seconds later were screaming his name, tightening and bucking hips harder towards demon.

 Black Hat smiled at him when doctor fell on the mattress, panting hardly and stopped moving. When Flug opened his eyes he wiggled his eyebrows comically, making human chuckle. Then scientist moved lightly and scowled.

“I-I need to wash.” Black Hat hummed, but didn’t moved, he was basking in sight of his own human, which he, himself, made scream. There was barely anything above this feeling. “Seriously, I feel gro-gross, sticky, and, and…”

 “Go, just stop blubbering.” Demon released him. “But better do it quickly, or I will come when you’ll be naked.” He smiled teasingly.

 First Flug wanted to jolt toward Black Hat’s bathroom, but he stopped himself. He looked at demon, still laying under him. “Wait, wha-what about you? You didn’t…”

 “Don’t worry about me, just go. I feel need to hold and squeeze you whole night.”

 Flug giggled and stood up, heading to bathroom.

 Passion always was there. When they were talking, cuddling, working or just silently be together. They never thought about dating, barely ever touched or kissed. The only thought, only feeling holding them together wasn’t even love, which was comical for both of them. It was need to have each other, be with each other, feeling that they wouldn’t do anything without the other one. And burning, destroying passion.


	12. Quality time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part wasn't published on tumblr because I didn't finish it on time. It's just three of them talking about things.

 “Please tell me what are you doing?” Flug looked at Demencia, who was reengaging living room. She noticed him and tossed bunch of soft looking blankets on couch. She probably had stolen Black Hat’s credit cart again to buy those, along with pillows and so much sweets doctor never saw in one place. Normally edgy looking room was now colorful, almost cute.

 “Quality time!”

 “Excuse me?”

 “You and Blackie spend too much time together, I want some attention too!”

 “Demencia” groaned doctor. “He won’t agree on this.”

 “Wrong.”

 Flug gasped and turned around to saw Black Hat, standing next to him. He blinked few times. Black Hat lifted eyebrow at him.

 “A-are you real, sir?”

 “What question is that?” Demon moved scientist and went inside the room, looking around at colors. “You told me you will buy few things, not whole shop! What even are those colors?”

 “They cute, that’s what they are” huffed girl, flopping comfortably into pile of pillows on the floor. Black Hat clearly thought otherwise.

 “I, I don’t understand, what exactly a-are we going to do?” asked Flug, slowly walking to demon’s side.

 “We’re gonna talk!” Demencia shot her hands and legs into air.

 “Like… about our ho-hobbies?”

 “No, dumbass! About our love!”

 Both of them scowled, Flug showing it more with his body langue, making Demencia giggle. But then doctor looked at his boss with questioning look. Black Hat saw it.

 “What?” he huffed.

 “Do you really wa-want to talk about our feelings, sir?”

 “Demencia was bugging me about it two weeks Flug! I had to give up.”

 Demon walked to couch, looked at it critically and with snap of his fingers changed his clothes into fancy pajama. Then he took off his hat, leaving just a bowler, and put it on the table, standing next to couch. When he sat down he looked at Flug.

 “Why are you still standing there?”

 “I, I have some work to do, so I don’t think I can do this to-tonight.”

 “I know how much work you have, and it’s nothing you can’t make tomorrow. Come here.”

 Flug gulped and obeyed. He sat down stiffly on the other side of couch, fidgeting and looking anywhere but at Demencia or Black Hat.

 “And whe-where is 5.0.5?”

 “Sleepin’”

 “Oh, sure, it’s pa-past bed time.”

 There was awkward silent, this time broken by Black Hat.

 “What are we will… talk about?” Both humans looked at him with confused look. Flug moved his sigh on Demencia and straightened.

 “You didn’t think a-about this?” he gasped.

 “I wanted to just spend time with both of you!”

 “Couldn’t you just find some movies?”

 “Watching movies isn’t what I want!” groaned girl, along with Flug. Black Hat just sighed.

 “There is this game” started suddenly doctor. “Called twenty questions. A-at least I think it’s called that. You ask one question, then so-someone answer and ask another person, a-and so it goes…”

 “Cool! I want to start! Flug answer me!”

 “O-ok?”

 “What are you two doing when you’re along?” Flug chocked on his saliva and started to cough. Black Hat chuckled softly, seeing this. “Oh no it’s something good! You have to answer now Fluggy!”

 “We, we, it’s nothing! I mean, we just cuddle! And talk about work, ye-yeah.”

 “Boooring, it can’t be true!”

 “It is” Black Hat interrupted them.

 “So why didn’t you ever invited me?”

 “Uh, because… we wanted to be alone? Like, like me and you are so-sometimes” smiled lightly Flug. Of course he was lying. Demencia shouldn’t know about what were they really doing, she was too childish and it was too soon for her to find out about sex.

 “But I’m never with Black Hat alone!”

 “So we have to work on this” grumbled demon, making girl gasping and smiling widely. “Your turn Flug, right?”

 “Ah, ye-yes, umm…” Doctor took his time to think about some questions. “Demencia, if you could change anything a-about yourself, what would it be?”

 “What kind of question is that?!” Demencia grabbed fist of sweets from bowl and put them in her mouth. “I ‘ove ‘ahelf!”

 “Really?”

 “Ye!” She swallowed and looked at Flug. “Why would you even ask something like this?”

 “It’s… I was just thinking… I wanted to, to give you something. Maybe change your look?” doctor mumbled.

 “Oh really?! I actually was thinking, that a real tail would be amazin’!”

 “Y-yeah, sure. Your turn.”

 “Aw come on! You just asked what I want to change!”

 “I’ll think about it. A-ask someone now.”

 Demencia hummed to herself and out of sudden jumped from her sit toward Black Hat. Demon caught her in last moment, so she didn’t bumped on him. He sat her between him and Flug.

 “You’re weird today” girl said.

 “Yes, and you are weird every day but I never complained. Was it a question?”

 “First of all, you complain every time you see me. Second, no, it wasn’t! I want to ask about your kind.” Black Hat momently focused on her. “How your evil kind is showing emotions? Not anger, I know this one already, more like… love?” She wiggled eyebrows, not paying attention to disgust on demon’s face.

 “Did you forgot that I can’t feel those emotions as humans do?”

 “I would never forgot anything about you! I’m asking how you show it, not feel, in your demonic way! Maybe you showed it to us and we didn’t noticed?”

 “Seriously Dem, I’m trying to know anything a-about Black Hat’s species since so long, you can’t think he…”

 “I never showed it to any of you.”

 Both humans looked at demon, feeling exactly the same emotions. Disappointment. And surprise, when demon continued.

 “It’s complicated. Demons are showing emotions very aggressively. Which you already know. It’s showing more when we talk about highest casts. I would probably… hurt both of you badly if I let myself show you any of my real emotions. As I said, it’s complicated and I don’t want to explain this to you right now.”

 “I get it” said Demencia when demon went silent, clearly not understanding. Flug didn’t even move.

 “Of course. Flug!” Scientist jumped slightly and looked at his boss. “What was your latest dream about?”

“My, my dream?”

 “Yes, doctor. Remember, you can’t lie” smiled Black Hat. Flug flushed, immediately going back to fidgeting.

 “I, I was dreaming… about all four of us.”

 “Oh ho, maybe you can tell us more?”

 “Um, we, we won, I mean our merchandise helped to kill all the heroes w-which didn’t surrendered. And we throw a party because of this and you, you… umm.”

 “Yes, Flug?”

 “You proposed.”

 “Oh my GOD!” yelled Demencia, making Flug blush harder and want to hid somewhere. “I thought that just I have dreams like that!”

 “It was first t-time, ok?”

 “No, it’s not ok! It’s hilarious!”

 “Thanks sir.”

 “No problem Flug. Your turn.”

 “I-if you are actually answering, I have so many questions…”

 “Maybe lets focus on things you humans find emotional?” Flug looked at eldritch, but gave out a little defeated nod.

 “So, I’m wondering, sir, w-what do you think about, um, physical contact?” Black Hat gave Flug amused glare. He didn’t think doctor would get to more personal questions so quickly. He had to be very curious about this.

 “I don’t find it relaxing” he said. “Mostly.” He glared emphatically at Demencia, who just giggled. “But sometimes I think I enjoy it.” Demon smiled teasingly and Flug did anything to not look at him. “Demencia, if I would ask you about eating a poison, and you would know it’s a poison, would you do this?”

 “Hey, i-it’s not emotional question!”

 “I would!”

 They were talking like that some time, to the moment when Demencia fell asleep, her head on Flug’s lap and legs on Black Hat’s. Both mans were quiet for a while.

 “Sir, ca-can I ask you something?”

 “Are we still playing?”

 “N-no, but I need to know.”

 “Ask then.”

 “Would you ever… leave me?” Black Hat looked at him, but couldn’t find doctor’s sight. Scientist was looking on the other side of room. “If, lets say, I made very bad mistake, or w-wouldn’t be able to work anymore, would you throw me o-out?”

 “You are really scared about this” noticed demon, but Flug didn’t reacted on this. “Getting you cost me too much effort to just throw you out. If anything, I would shut you down in my quarters and never let you out” chuckled Black Hat, but it seemed Flug didn’t think it was funny.

 “If I was so troublesome for you to _get_ , w-why you did anyway?”

 “You see” Black Hat thought for a moment. “I’ve lost someone back then and needed replacement. You’ve been the best I could find, and I always get what’s the best.”

 “So, I’m just replacement for you?” There was anger and shock in Flug’s voice. They both looked at each other, doctor looked frustrated and demon smug like always.

 “You say it like it’s something so unbelievable for you.”

 “W-what?”

 “Aren’t I replacement for you?”

 Flug was dumbfounded, his eyes wide and words stuck in throat. He couldn’t understand why Black Hat even thought about that. Eldritch clearly saw this question in his goggles, because he sighed.

 “Do you remember when you first saw me? I possessed _his_ body. I looked exactly like _him_. And you want to tell me, you don’t see _him_ trough me? That I didn’t simply took _his_ place in your short, miserable life?” Every time demon said ‘he’, he gaged a little. But there wasn’t any bitterness or anger in his voice. Just boredom.

 “You didn’t!” Flug almost shouted, but he remembered about sleeping Demencia and hold back his voice. “I know he’s dead and I knew it… from the moment you ye-yelled on me and changed your appearance. And dead people belong to, to past. Now I need you, Black Hat, not him.”

 “How sweet.”

 “I’m serious.”

 Both of them quieted for a while.

 “You know, Flug. You’re… not a… replacement. Now” said Black Hat, like he didn’t want to say that. “You’re too different to replace them. And I… I actually” demon clenched his teeth and said through hem “I like having you by my side.”

 Flug smiled after a moment.

 “A-and I like being by your side.”

 “That’s good.”

 Demon looked away, seemed very interested in one of bowls with sweets Demencia didn’t ate. Flug took this time to think about every time he wanted to talk with Black Hat like that, playing with lizard girl’s hair.

 “Oh” he gasped out of sudden, making demon look back at him. “I was wondering from some years about my aging. I’m mostly shut down in lab, b-but it’s hard to not notice how many years passed since I met you. And, a-also how many accidents I lived through. Is it because o-of you, sir?”

 Black Hat hummed, he knew this ask will come occasionally.

 “Yes. First of all, I pretty much posses you, so I won’t let you die like that. Second, do you really think I’ll be able to live alone with Demencia and 5.0.5? It would be painful.”

 “Oh it’s so sweet” snorted doctor, making Black Hat growl lightly.

 “It actually lead toward my question. How did you managed to stay by my side? I can count creatures which be able to do that on one hand, and I can assume you, humans are not on the list. But still, you barely ever complained.”

 “You know. First i-it was fear. Though I wasn’t scared of you, jus that I’ll be alone once again. Then it was curiosity and, well…” Flug blushed slightly, looking at Demencia’s sleeping face. “No-now it’s just normal fo-for me. And I like working for you, e-even if it’s still stressful and scary sometimes.”

 “I told you before, work time and private time…”

 “Are different things, I know, I’m not complying about th-that.” Flug smiled slightly. Black Hat just rolled his eye and looked as Flug yawned. “I think I’m tired.”

 Demon gave a nod and slowly stood up, taking Demencia on his hands, not wanting to wake her up. Then he looked at Flug.

 “Come on. I’m taking both of you to my bed.”

 Doctor smiled and nodded, then stood up.

 They walked to Black Hat’s quarters trough dark corridors. Flug, thanks to his goggles, could see in dark, but he was holding Demon’s arm anyway. Their walk was almost silent.

 “I’m curious about so-something” said scientist, making Black Hat focus on him.

 “Yes?”

 “Why did you… agreed on this, today? You hated to talk about things like those, a-and I just can’t believe it’s because of Demencia’s bugging.”

 Eldritch was silent for a moment, their steps and Demencia’s soft snoring only sounds echoing through corridors.

 “One hundred years.”

 “Huh?”

 “That’s how much passed since we met for the first time.”

 Flug felt shiver and thumping in his chest. Hundred years. He knew that, but when it was said out loud it seemed exciting. He was the longest living human in the world.

 “So, it’s because of our… anniversary?”

 “Call it how you want.”

 There was silent again, lasting till they were in demon’s room. Eldritch laid Demencia down on his big bed and gestured to Flug to get there too.

 “You know, sir, I kinda want to give you something. I should.”

 “Maybe you could give me new, perfectly working invention?”

 “Of course! I’ll do it as fast as possible, I’ll start in the morning and…” He was silenced and hemmed awkwardly, looking at Demencia. “Y-yeah, sure. Good night, Black Hat.”

 “Good night doctor, I’ll watch your dreams.”

 Flug just smiled, hugged lightly laying next to him girl and drifted to sweet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! There is supposed to be one more chapter, I have small idea for it, but I don't know if I'll write it. For now I'll leave 13 chapters, maybe someday I'll finish it.  
> Once again thank you for reading and till the next time!


End file.
